1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hard disk carrying apparatus, and more particularly to a carrying apparatus for concentratedly disposing hard disks as well as integrating and systematizing the hard disks.
2. Description of the Related Art
As science and technology advance, computer system related technologies are improved constantly, and it is very popular for companies to use a computerized management system to control and manage internal operations and resources of the companies. However, a very large storage capacity is required for data storage of a computer system. For example, a system server of a network generally requires a storage space more than several hard disks, and thus the system server must have a large number of hard disks and a hard disk carrying apparatus for carrying the hard disks and centralizing the storage of the hard disks, while integrating the hard disks into the hard disk carrying apparatus as a united storage space.
The concept of this type of hard disk carrying apparatuses comprises a retaining base for disposing the plurality of hard disks, and the design of most of these hard disk carrying apparatuses do not have the stability of fixing the hard disks, but the use of apparatuses of this sort requires a high stability to prevent an abnormal operation of the hard disk, particularly when the hard disk is collided or shook. In general, a hard disk is carried by a hard disk box or a hard disk tray, such that the hard disk can be fixed or slidably detached. However, such arrangements have drawbacks of the actual use of spaces and usually involve a complicated structure, not only increasing unnecessary weight, but also causing a heat dissipating issue of the hard disk. In addition, a conventional hard disk box generally includes a valve installed at a front end of the hard disk box for fixing and detaching the hard disk box with respect to the retaining base to facilitate fixing the hard disk box to the retaining base and providing an easy swapping feature. However, the design of the valve according to the present existing technology primarily focuses on the easiness of opening and closing the valve, but ignores the prevention of opening the valve by unexpected external forces. In practical applications, it becomes a factor of an unstable system. Obviously, the conventional hard disk carrying apparatus requires further improvements. In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a hard disk carrying apparatus and its hard disk box in accordance with the present invention, in hope of overcoming the shortcomings of the prior art.